Just The Girl I'm Looking For ON HOLD
by contestshippingfan47
Summary: This story takes place about a year after the Ruby and Sapphire arc of Pokemon Adventures ends. There is also mild cursing in here. "Ruby, we're all we have right now! We're gonna HAVE to learn to get along! If we don't..." Sapphire started. "We'll die." *ON HOLD*
1. Contents

Just The Girl I'm Looking For

(A Franticshipping love story)

(Written by nerdshouse)

Contents

Chapter 1: Love letters

Chapter 2: Strangers Meet

Chapter 3: We've met before

Chapter 4: The bet

Chapter 5: Sapphire's start

Chapter 6: Ruby's Rebellion

Chapter 7: Meeting again

Chapter 8: Sparks Fly, It's like Electricity

Chapter 9: I Wanna Tell You What I'm Feeling

Chapter 10: Memories

Chapter 11: Author's Note

Chapter 12: Fun in the Sun

Chapter 13: An Awkward Encounter

Chapter 14: Meeting Some Old Friends

Chapter 15: Team Rocket

Chapter 16: New Friends

Chapter 17: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 18: Contests Are Important

Chapter 19: Sapphire's First Gym Battle

Chapter 20: Winning The Badge From Faulkner

Chapter 21: The Mystery of Team Rocket

Chapter 22: Author's Note

Chapter 23: Secrets

Chapter 24: Secrets II

Chapter 25: Secrets III

Chapter 26: On The Road Again

Chapter 27: It Starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose

Chapter 28: Best Wishes

Chapter 29: Best Wishes II

Chapter 30: Best Wishes III

Chapter 31: Best Wishes IV

Chapter 32: Best Wishes V

Chapter 33: Best Wishes VI

Chapter 34: Best Wishes VII

Chapter 35: I'll Always Remember You

Chapter 36: Parting Ways

Chapter 37: Will I See You Again?

Chapter 38: I'm Not Letting You Go

Chapter 39: Confessions

Chapter 40: Confessions II

Chapter 41: A Kiss

Chapter 42: The Final Showdown

Chapter 43: Bringing Back Ruby and Sapphire

Chapter 44: Whirl Islands and The Tale of Lugia

Chapter 45: Whirl Islands and the Tale of Lugia II

Chapter 46: Whirl Islands and the Tale of Lugia III

Chapter 47: Suicune, Raikou, and Entei, Appear!

Chapter 48: Suicune, Raikou, and Entei, Appear! II

Chapter 49: The Chosen Ones

Chapter 50: The Chosen Ones II

Chapter 51: Did You Make Your Dream Come True?

Chapter 52: You're All I Need

Chapter 53: Just The Girl I'm Lookin For

Chapter 54: Almost There

Chapter 55: Best Wishes Conclusion: Make A Wish, Ruby!

Chapter 55: Best Wishes Conclusion: Make A Wish, Sapphire!

Chapter 57: Author's Note

Chapter 58: Credits

Chapter 59: Special Thanks To...

Chapter 60: Where This Idea Came From


	2. Chapter 1: Love Letters

Chapter 1: Love letters

~*Ruby's P. O. V.*~

I woke up that morning from a nightmare. I sighed, and sat up. It still confused me why I did that. Jumped in front of that Salamence for Sapphire. I mean, I didn't like her back then. We were little kids; and I took the attack for her, and beat the Salamence. But worst of all, I ruined her. I showed how strong I truly was, being the son of a Gym Leader _does _pay off in a pinch. And I scared her. All being the hero got me was a few scars and an ex-friend. That day, I vowed to never show my true strength again. That was also the day I chose to compete in contests. I felt my Delcatty, Coco, rubbing against my leg. "Morning, Coco. You hungry?" I yawned. Coco nodded approvingly, and I woke up Nana, Ruru, Zuzu, Popo, and Mimi. I brought Zuzu, Ruru, Nana and Coco downstairs for breakfast. "Morning, Ruby." My mom said. "Morning, Mom." I replied as I put some Pokémon food into bowls. I set the bowls on the floor, and sat down to eat. "Hey, Mom, would it be alright if I left to go back to Johto?" My mother's face became shocked. Then, it softened, and she said, "Of course, honey. You go out there and have fun. But be careful. And when you get to Johto, make sure to go see Professor Elm in New Bark Town, okay, sweetie?" I nodded. "Alright. Now, go get dressed. I went up to my room, and got dressed. I placed my hat on my head, and then my mom asked, "Sweetie, when are you planning on leaving?" I stopped and thought for a moment. "I think… in about two weeks." "Okay, sweetie. Make sure you get some good training in." I nodded. I went outside to grab the mail. "Mom, mail's here!" I said. I placed the letters in different piles: Mom's, Dad's, and rarely, mine. But today was different. I sorted the letters, and I found a pink envelope…. Addressed to me. I opened it. It was a letter, a real, handwritten letter. It said,

_Dear Ruby,_

_ I don't know if you've noticed but I've been watching you closely. Not like a stalker or anything, but when I can. I watch how you train your Pokemon, how you brush their fur, and how well you treat them. It's amazing, really, how delicate yet firm you are with them. Like you are afraid they'll break if you're too firm with them. I've watched you train for contests, and you're combination moves are simply beautiful. I'd like to see you in person. When I got your letter, I was so happy. I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer._

"I have a secret admirer?!" I shouted. My mom giggled. "Mom, she responded to my letter!" I said, smiling. My mom rolled her eyes. "I wonder who it is." My mom just laughed. "C'mon, Ruby, you need to start training. The Johto contests aren't as easy as the Hoenn contests." My mom said. "Right."

~*Sapphire's P. O. V.*~

"Morning, Dad." I said to the sleepy figure walking down the hall to the kitchen. "Morning, Sapphire. Did you sleep well?" "Yes, but I got up really early to mail my letter." I sighed happily. My dad chuckled. "Oh, Sapphire, I can remember when the only boys you thought about were your Pokemon. Now, the only boy you think about it Ruby." I blushed at the sound of his name. "Daaaad!" I said, blushing. My dad laughed, and said, "Oh, come off it, Sapph. I'm just teasing." I crossed my arms. "So, Sapph, you planning on going to Johto still?" My dad said, clearly eager to change the subject. "Yeah. In about two weeks." I said. "Then you'd better get some hard training in. The Johto gyms are nowhere near easy." I nodded, and grabbed my Pokeballs, and ran outside. The sun had just started to rise over the horizon. It was part of my morning routine. I got up early enough to watch the sunrise, and stayed out late enough to watch the sun set. I remembered what my dad said. _"The Johto gyms are nowhere near easy." _I nodded. I'd work as hard as I could to make my dream come true.

A/N: Well, there ya have it! Chapter 1 is complete. Sorry Sapphire's P. O. V. is so short, and Ruby's is kind of long and rambly. Well, I guess it evens out. Oh well. Carry on.


	3. Chapter 2: Strangers Meet

Chapter 2: Strangers Meet

~*Sapphire's P. O. V.*~

I couldn't wait to go see Johto. A whole new region, a whole new league, a whole new set of Pokemon and all new people to meet and friends to make. The excitement was enough to make me explode. And, I couldn't wait to meet my secret admirer. He said he'd meet me in Johto. I checked the clock. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted, grabbing my bag, my Pokeballs, and my phone and charger and then running out the door. I ran all the way to the docks. "Are you a passanger?" I nodded and showed the man my boat pass. "Well, hurry! We're just about to depart!" The man said, pushing me on board. I looked around me and I saw a familiar hat out of the corner of my eye. "RUBY!" I shouted, running over to the boy. "Hey, Sapph. You heading to Johto, too?" I nodded. "Cool." Ruby said awkwardly. I chuckled, and sat by him. Ruby awkwardly adjusted his hat. "So, how've your Pokemon been?" I asked. "Good. You?" "Good as ever." I replied. "So, Ruby, did ya get any interesting letters?" I said, hoping to break the ice. "Yeah, actually. I got one from a secret admirer. I wonder who she is. She said she'd meet me in Johto." Ruby said, smiling. I blushed. "Why, did you?" "Oh, ya. I got a letter from a secret admirer too. He said he'd meet me in Johto." I responded happily. "Great! Well, it'll be about a week before we dock, so, what do you say we have a little fun?" "Ya know what I say to that, Ruby!" I shouted, making Ruby laugh. "So, what do you want to do, Sapphire?" I thought for a moment, then said, "Well, how about swimming?" Ruby nodded, and we went to our rooms to change. When I was finished, I walked to Ruby's room, and knocked on the door. "Oh, hey Sapphire. You ready to go?" I heard Ruby ask. For a minute, I had to stand back and just look at him. I mean, not in a creepy way, but in an admiring way. He was very thin, and just looking at him, you could see a frail, yet good-looking outline.

~*Ruby's P. O. V.*~

I saw Sapphire kind of staring at me. I had to admit, though, she looked good. Her swimsuit fit her figure nicely. And she had her hair up in a loose ponytail, with some of her bangs falling in her face, giving her an almost child-like look. I snapped out of it and said, "Uhh, Sapphire, if you're done looking at me the way I look at my Pokemon, you ready to go?" I asked awkwardly. "Ohh, uh, yeah. Let's go." Sapphire said, and we walked to the pool. "Last one in's a Slowpoke!" Sapphire shouted, and jumped into the pool. I jumped in after her, the cool water rushing over me. I surfaced, and shook the water out of my face. Sapphire smiled at me, then splashed water in my face and giggled. "Oh it's on, wild child." I smirked, and splashed her. We started a water war, and when the chemicals from the water had cleared from our eyes, we both laughed. Until I noticed how close we were. "Uhhh, S-Sapphire?" I stuttered. "Yeah, what?" "This is awkward." I said, making a gesture to us. She blushed, and said, "O-Oh, t-that's okay, Ruby. E-Everyone has awkward moments sometimes." I chuckled awkwardly. But strangely enough, Sapphire didn't make a move to change the position we were in. "R-Ruby?" I nodded at her. "I-I kinda like being close to you like this." Sapphire admitted softly. I blushed. "I mean, I feel safe." I blushed even deeper.

~*Sapphire's P. O. V.*~

Ruby looked down at me, blushing scarlet, and I giggled. Soon after that, we got out of the pool. A lady came up to us and said, "Oh, are you two a couple?" We both got very flustered, and said, "Uh, n-no!" "Aww, that's such a shame. You two are cute together." "We're not together. In fact, we can't really stand each other!" I said. Ruby looked hurt at that. "Well, they always say you hurt the one you love." The woman laughed and walked towards the pool. I looked at Ruby again. "Ruby, I didn't mean it!" I shouted after my red-eyed rival. "Sapphire, just leave me alone." He said over his shoulder, tears running down his face. "Ruby! Ruby, wait!" I shouted, running after him. He ran into his room, and locked the door. "Ruby, open the door!" I shouted, knocking on the door. "No." He said firmly.

~*Ruby's P. O. V.*~

I could hear Sapphire outside my door. But no matter how much she tried, I wouldn't open the door. Eventually she gave up trying, and just sank against the door, crying. "Ruby, please." She said, her voice breaking. I felt guilt pool inside me. I went to the door, and asked, "Sapph, you, uh, you still there?" "Yeah, why?" I opened the door, and she came in, and sat on my bed. "Listen, Ruby, I swear I didn't mean what I said." "I know." I sighed. She just laid her head on my shoulder. "Sapph, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm just a little homesick." She sighed. "It's alright, Sapph. Everyone gets homesick sometimes. But, when we get to Johto, I guarantee you'll be so excited, you'll forget all about being homesick." I said. She was comforted by this, almost like a child would be. "Thanks Ruby." She kissed my cheek, and then left. I sat there, blushing and holding my cheek where she kissed me. _Did-Did Sapphire Birch…. Just KISS me?! _

A/N: Welp, there's chapter 2! So far, our heroes have met up on their journey to Johto. That's it for this Author's note. Paece.


	4. Chapter 3: We've Met Before

Chapter 3: We've Met Before

~*Sapphire's P. O. V.*~

I began to get the feeling that Ruby might be my secret admirer. I don't know why, but when he touched me, I got that crazy feeling deep inside. And in the letter, my secret admirer said we'd met before. That got me thinking. _Could Ruby really be my secret admirer? _I mean, back on Mirage Island, we said some things to each other, but I don't know if he still remembers. Or if he still feels the same way. When I was younger, a Salamence attacked me, and Ruby saved me from it. That day, I swore I'd be strong, to never be a burden to that boy again. But, I've always wondered _why _he did it. I mean, back then we were nothing more than friends. Now, I don't know what we are. I tossed and turned in my sleep that night. Unable to fall asleep, I sat up, sighing, and got out of bed, and decided to take a walk. I reached the deck, and the sky was as clear as could be. "Hey, Sapphire. Couldn't sleep either?" My red-eyed rival asked. "Yeah." Ruby smiled. "Well, I know something that might help. Come here." Ruby motioned for me to sit next to him. "Now, lay down, and just look at the stars." As soon as I just layed down, and stayed still, I felt myself begin to relax. Ruby took my hand. I blushed slightly, but shook it off. "Aren't the stars pretty?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, they are." I agreed. Soon, the wind started blowing, and I shivered. "Maybe we should go back to our rooms." Ruby suggested. I simply nodded. "Night, Ruby." I said, smiling. "Night, Sapphire." A few hours later, I was woken from a dead sleep by someone screaming. That someone was Ruby. "Ruby?! What the hell is going on here?!" I shouted. "Oh, uh, sorry. It was just a bad dream." He said. "D-Do you wanna talk about it?" He sort of nodded. He explained his dream, and then I said, "Oh, Ruby." And I hugged him, causing him to blush slightly. "Thanks for listening, Sapphire. You can go back to your room now." He said, smiling. "Okay. Night, Ruby." I said sleepily. "Night Sapphire."

~*Ruby's P. O. V.*~

I rolled back over, and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I just couldn't get Sapphire out of my head. But, she probably didn't like me. She had her own secret admirer. And I had mine. I sat up in my bed, and stared at the ceiling. But my thoughts just kept drifting back to Sapph. _You're NOT supposed to feel this way about your BEST FRIEND, Ruby! _I thought to myself. But, when she said that she felt safe close to me, I couldn't help but think she kind of likes me. We were about five days from Johto.

~*Both of their P. O. V.*~

Five days to prove my feelings.

Five days to make him/her love me.

Just five days.

A/N: Oooooooh, suspenseful, huh? I'm gettin good at this! xD Anywhore, you'll have to wait for Chapter four, biches. I start school tomorrow, so I can't be on as much. Sucks monkey balls. :P Because believe me, if I could, I'd spend every minute of everyday just writing.


	5. Chapter 4:The Bet

Chapter 4: The bet

~*Ruby's P. O. V.*~

The next day I walked over to Sapphire's room. "Oh, hey Ruby. What's up?" She asked. "You remember that bet we made a year ago?" She nodded. "I was thinking, what if we re-did that same bet, except we traded places?" Sapphire thought for a moment, and then said, "Okay then. I accept your challenge, Ruby. In fact, I've been wondering for a while now what it would be like to participate in a contest." I was shocked. "Y-You've w-wanted to c-compete in a c-contest?" I managed to stutter out. "Ruby, are ya okay?" Sapphire asked, seeing my reaction. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine. I just never would've guessed that you, of all people, wanted to compete in a contest." I said shock evident in my voice. She nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, contests are pretty important to ya, and I thought that since I did Gym Battles last time, I thought 'Why not try a Contest or two?'" She stated. "O-oh. O-Okay then." I said nervously.

~*Sapphire's P. O. V.*~

I never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd see Ruby speechless. I mean, I always thought when he grew up and got married; he'd be speechless, but not beforehand. It was...strange. Ruby's red eyes met mine. I was so tempted to kiss him right there and then, to show him how I feel. "S-Sapphire, w-what are you doing?" He asked nervously as I brought my face closer to his. "An experiment. Close your eyes." I said. Ruby gulped, and did as I asked. Slowly and gently, I pressed my lips to his. There are no words to describe how amazing it felt to finally kiss him. All I knew was that I wanted more. His lips on mine, it just felt so...so right.

~*Ruby's P. O. V.*~

When Sapphire kissed me, it was indescribable. I'd never felt happier. _"Why didn't I do this earlier?" _For once, my brain and heart agreed. Maybe love wasn't such a waste of time after all. I mean, when just ONE kiss feels as great is that one did, you know it's love. I'd been waiting to kiss Sapphire for so long. When she pulled back for a much-needed breath, I opened my eyes to see her blushing face. "R-Ruby? H-How was it?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers. "On a scale of one to ten?" She nodded. "One hundred." I said. She blushed even deeper. "W-We'll be in Johto in just four days. Can you believe it?" "I know. It's just so unbelievable. D-Do you think we could, um, t-travel together?" I asked. Sapphire's face went from shock to a smile. "Sure, why not?" I smiled too. I knew this wouldn't be any ordinary journey. Not with Sapphire by my side.

**A/N: Awwwwwww, Ruby's so romantic, ain't he? Anywho, there's the LOOOOOOOOOOONG awaited Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to write all of the story first. And I'm having trouble finding my inspiration on this. Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sapphire's Start

~*Sapphire's P. O. V.*~

That night, all I could think about was that kiss. It felt so right, yet so wrong. I mean, Ruby was my best friend. Clearly he enjoyed the kiss too. I began to think more about the love letters I got. I tossed and turned until I finally decided to get up and go talk to Ruby. When I couldn't sleep, usually talking with someone made me feel better. I knocked on his door. "Sapphire?" He asked, opening the door. I nodded. "Can't sleep?" I nodded again. "Alright, come in, take a seat. I can't sleep either." He chuckled awkwardly. I noticed he was blushing slightly as he closed the door. I finally realized why. I was wearing see-through pajamas. I began to blush myself once m eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting. Ruby was wearing just a pair of shorts. "So, what's up? You nervous or something?" "N-Nervous is one was to put it." I responded. "Why you nervous all of a sudden? Never thought I'd see the day." He mumbled the last part to himself. "W-Well, my secret admirer sent me a letter saying he'd meet me in Johto. I'm just nervous to see what he's like I guess." I sighed. I usually didn't tell any of my friends my personal secrets, let alone my guy friends. But Ruby...Ruby was different. I felt like I could trust him with every part of me, all of my secrets. "Oh. Same here, I guess. But don't worry. If they like you for you, then they should be a great guy." He smiled. His ruby red eyes, which usually frightened me a little, looked softer somehow with the small bedside lamp on. "And whoever meets you in Johto will be a great gal." I punched his arm playfully. "I hope she'll like you as much as I do." I mumbled. "W-What?" Ruby asked. I felt my face heat up, and I said, "N-Nothing!" Ruby let it slide, though I could tell he knew something was up.

~*Ruby's P. O. V.*~

I and Sapphire talked for a little more, and then she crashed in my room. When I woke up, I found my arms wrapped around a small figure. At a closer glance, I realized it was Sapphire. She opened her eyes slowly, and I smiled at her. "Morning, Sapph." I said. "Huh? O-Oh. Morning, Ruby." She sat up slowly, and rubbed her eyes. She looked so cute when she woke up. "Thanks for talking with me last night." She smiled. "N-No problem. So, what should we do today?" I asked, switching the subject. Sapphire's stomach growled loudly, making us laugh. "I guess we're getting breakfast before we do anything else, huh?" I chuckled. She nodded. I put on a shirt and my hat before we went down for breakfast. Yeah, that's right; I went down to get food in my shorts. After we got food, we decided to see if anything was being planned. Sure enough, there was a ballroom dance tonight. "Hey, Sapph, you, uh, you want to check this out?" I asked, holding up the flyer I was given. "Sure, why not!" She responded happily.

~*Later that evening*~

~*Ruby's P. O. V.*~

I looked through the clothes I packed and found the suit I used for contests. The dance started at six. I checked the time. 5:45. I walked over to Sapphire's room, and knocked on her door. "Just a second!" She shouted. Then, she opened the door. I stood there in shock. Sapphire was beautiful. Her hair was up, with a little strand hanging down on each side of her face, and her dress framed her figure. (Imagine May's dress from the Lucario movie, except blue and no wings, and with straps.) "Wow, Sapphire..." I breathed. "You look...beautiful." I said. She blushed. I took her hand, and kissed it. "Ruby..." She said, getting flustered. "S-Sorry, you just reminded me of a princess, so I thought it would be appropriate to treat you like one." She blushed. "Are you ready to go, milady?" She giggled, linking her arm in mine. "Gladly." I smiled at her. When we entered the ballroom, Sapphire seemed less confident. "Are you alright, Sapphire?" I asked. "I-I don't know how to dance." They played a slow song. I walked her to the dance floor, and whispered, "Put on hand one my shoulder, and take my other hand." She nodded. I put my free hand on her waist. "Now, just follow my lead." She nodded again, and I stepped forward, and she stepped back. We repeated that, and then I spun her around. "See, you're dancing." I said, smiling. "I-I guess I am." She said, giggling a bit. During the next song, Sapphire wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. I blushed, then wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Ruby, I had fun." She said, smiling. Out of all the girls I'd ever liked, up until then, none of them had ever made me feel this way. "Ruby, you're special to me." She said, and I felt my face heat up more. "Y-You're special to me too, Sapphire." I whispered. "I-I'm glad. Hearing you say that, I-it makes me feel...special inside. Like, better than happy. Better than the best feeling in the world." She mumbled dreamily. "I-I guess I feel the same." She smiled. "Ruby, I'm kinda tired." She said. "Then we should probably get out of here." I whispered. Sapphire agreed sleepily. I carried her back to her cabin. Despite how much she eats, she was surprisingly light. I put her in her bed, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Sapphire." As I turned to leave, she grabbed my wrist. "Wait." She said. I turned back to look at her, and she was playing with a strand of her hair. "R-Ruby, w-will you stay here tonight?" I nodded. I sat down with her, and petted her hair until she fell asleep. Then, I wrapped my arms around her. As I began to fall asleep, I heard her whisper, "I love you, Ruby." I blushed, then a tear rolled down my face as I whispered, "I love you too, Sapphire."

**A/N: Yeah, well, I got A LOT of work done on this story recently, so to calm you savage beasts (LOL who reads this anyway?), I'm uploading as many as I can TONIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 6: Ruby's Rebellion

Chapter 6: Ruby's Rebellion

~*Sapphire's P. O. V.*~

When I woke up the next day, I was surprisingly...warm. I turned my head, and saw Ruby next to me. Then, I remembered everything that had happened the other day. "Morning, Ruby." I said, giggling. "Oh, morning Sapphire." He said, smiling. His eyes were warm and kind. I blushed. "We're only two days from Johto, you know?" I nodded. "I wonder what all we'll see there. After all, it is a whole new region." I nodded in agreement. I was excited to see all the sites there. I wondered what it would be like, what the people there would be like, all the different Pokémon we would be able to see and capture. The very thought excited me. "Sapphire, l-last night, y-you said you love me. D-Did you really mean it?" Ruby asked. I blushed, remembering the incident. "I-I think so." Ruby still looked serious. He came closer to me, and I blushed. "Sapphire, are you saying this for my sake, or do you really mean it? If you don't mean it, just say so. I'd rather be hurt by the bitter truth than a lie." I nodded. "I-I'm not sure yet." He smiled at me. "That's what I thought." The truth was that I loved Ruby, in every way shape and form that a person can love another person. I smiled back. I remembered all the times when I was lonely or sad or afraid, Ruby was there for me. He was always willing to listen, and he always made me feel better. I've never really been in love before, but I think that's what being in love is. When simply seeing their face just makes you smile. "S-Sapph? Y-You remember that one day, w-when you kissed me right?" I nodded. "Well, I-I wanna try something." I blushed. Ruby brought his face closer to mine, and within seconds, his lips met mine. It was soft and sweet, and I could tell Ruby was trying his damndest to keep it innocent. I smiled. _I never thought I'd enjoy kissing as much as I do. _I thought as Ruby pulled away. "Wow..." I said dreamily. "D-Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" Ruby asked. I nodded. Then, the air was filled with an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say. I walked up to the deck, Ruby following. "The ocean's pretty, isn't it?" Ruby said. "Yeah, I-I guess it is kinda pretty." I agreed. "And the different creatures that live in it make it even more beautiful and interesting." Ruby's enthusiasm was clear in the way he spoke with such reverence about the Pokémon that lived in the ocean. "You really like the ocean, don't you, Ruby?" I asked. "No, I don't like it that much. I guess I'm just drawn to beautiful things." I blushed. "Was that an attempt at a pick-up line, Ruby?" Ruby's confident demeanor faded, and he nodded, his cheeks flushed. I giggled, and ruffled his hair. "You're cute, Ruby." He blushed even deeper. I laughed. When the sky got dark, I decided to head back to my room. But I found that sleeping was in vain. All I could think about was Ruby.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! But at least the chapters are getting put up, right? Anywho, enjoy! Next is chapter 7! **


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting Again

Chapter 7: Meeting Again

~*Ruby's P. O. V.*~

When we docked in Johto two days later, I decided to reread the love letter. I was supposed to meet my secret admirer at the docks in a half hour. That gave me enough time to get a hotel room, and get back to the docks. I walked around until I found the hotel. "Hello, sir. Would you like to check into a room?" The woman behind the counter asked with a smile. I nodded. "Okay, here's your room key. Room 456." I nodded, and carried my stuff to my room. I set my bags down, and then checked the time. It was about three fifteen, so I walked quickly to the docks.

~*Sapphire's P. O. V.*~

I stood waiting at the docks. It was three thirty. Ruby showed up, right on schedule. "Oh, hey, Sapphire." He smiled. "Hi, Ruby." I said. "You, uh, waiting for someone, too?" I nodded. "Waiting for your secret admirer?" I asked. Ruby quickly became flustered. "Y-Yeah, b-but, h-how did you know?" He asked. I took his hands. "Ruby, I'm your secret admirer. I've liked you for a long time now, but I didn't know how to say it. So, I wrote you letters telling you all the things I liked about you. Then, the experiences on the ship made me realize it was more than just liking you, or a crush. I realized that...I love you, Ruby. I-I know we said something on Mirage Island, but I wasn't sure if you remembered, and-" Ruby cut me off by placing a finger to my lips. "Sapphire, why didn't you just tell me?" He whispered. "Because I didn't know how you'd take it, and if you'd feel the same or not, and whenever I tried to talk to you I got so nervous and-" "I would've felt the same." Ruby said quietly. "W-What?" I asked, partly in disbelief. "I said I would've felt the same, Sapphire. I-I love you, Sapphire. I have since I met you. You were wild and mysterious. I guess I was kind of drawn to that." "Y-You said you liked beautiful things, r-right?" Ruby nodded. "I guess that's why I like you so much. Because you're beautiful." I blushed.

~*Ruby's P. O. V.*~

I couldn't believe that the one girl whom I thought only saw me as a friend ended up liking me, too. "S-Sapphire?" I asked nervously. "Y-Yeah, what?" She said, her face flushed. "W-Would you like to, umm, h-hang out sometime?" I asked awkwardly. Sapphire paused for a moment, then said, with a smile firmly planted on her face, "I'd love to." I smiled. I couldn't wait to see her in a contest.


End file.
